Life inthe Slow Lane
by ShadeyMike
Summary: Joy, love, happiness, drama, sex violence, hate, and pain. Characteristics you would find in any normal Highschool life, but this one might have a little bit more season 1 kids. OCORA, TAKARI
1. A Regular Look for a not so Regular Day

_This is my very first Digimon story and I hope you all like it. This is using the American names even though I don't like using them but hey the main character is American. This is a strong OCXSORA story so if you don't like it sorry. But there will be some TAIXSORA (some!) So without further a do. My Story._

**Chapter 1: A Regular Look for a Not so Regular Day**

???POV

The day was just starting and I knew it was going to be a bad one. I was just about to enter another school for my 11th grade year and hopefully this one wouldn't be that bad. That's what I always say, I have said that 13 other times as well and I was wrong. People don't want me around them when they look at my records, straight A's but there is one bad spot that will ruin me from the first second to the last, people have kicked me out of there piss shit school's for just sneezing. But that's a story for another time, now its time to get dressed.

My eyes were still hurting from the bright light in my room. My room is something to be not so proud of, it's covered with clothes from god's knows when. There's a bed big enough for me and I'm 6'2, a desk with my laptop on it and a ridiculously small TV hanging on the front wall. But I like it because it's quiet and peaceful for just a little while. I jumped up and started with my pants, I just picked up a pair of Levi black denim long pants that were a little to long for me. I put on some socks and then my brand new NIKE Jordan's, Black, with red laces, my personal favorite colors. I looked at myself and realized that even though my stomach was nice and flat, my chest was nice and my skin tone was and excellent white and tan look you could still see the long jagged scars around my abdomen and two down my left arm. Too cover up bad memories I slipped on a tight black Shaka shirt that went down to my elbows, then a black jacket on with my favorite sybol in blood red stitches on the black, the heart-a-gram, from one of my favorite bands H.I.M and it made me feel good to wear it again.

Now with my clothes on I put my wallet and silver razor phone into my pockets along with my IPOD NANO clipped onto my belts and the earphones in my ears. I listened to Rabbits are Road kill on Rt. 37 by AFI as I slid into my bathroom to gel my hair. As I looked into the mirror I saw my sapphire blue eyes shine in the darkness, they were my favorite part about me. Everything about me was dark and hateful but my eyes always shine with a glow. But enough about them I had to fix my black hair into my simple spiked position with the sides gelled down. It was a regular look for a not so regular day.

"Michael! Come on you are going to miss the bus!" yelled my mom from the hall way.

She always had a voice that shot through my ears like nails on a chalk board but I loved her to death.

"Ok mom I am almost ready! Did you make me some toast?" I yelled back.

She always did, because I was always late. So I walked out of my room as I slid my red and black backpack with almost nothing in it around my shoulders.

The morning air was as cold as the winter always was around the area. I am a white kid growing up in southern Japan with not to many friends but luckily I didn't need to speak Japanese because most of the places around her spoke English. So I looked down the street and up it with a sigh and took a seat on the curb with my earphones blasting the music away. As I bobbed my head up and down I felt my phone vibrate sending me a text.

_Michael I hope you remember the school you're going to, just head to the main office for your schedule._

_Dad_

He always did that to me, like I'm stupid. He never really cared but somehow I still like him sort of. But as I deleted the text the silver and blue school bus arrived and the door opened. One small step for man and one giant leap for me

Normal POV

The school bus was crowded with high school kids and all of them took a long hard look at Michael. He couldn't blame them, he always got that look. He took a seat next to a lone window with no one around. But some of the girls, well most of the girl gave him a flirting look, he always got that to. Then with a sigh the bus took off at an average speed of 35 mph and he watched the houses and trees role by.

After about 4 stops a young girl no more the 14 and her brother who could be about Michael's age of 16 walk on to the bus, the young girl took a seat next to him and the boy sat behind her. The girl was very small and had long amber hair that fell down to her shoulders. She wore a white buttoned up shirt with a short pink mini skirt and pink shoes. But there was one more thing that Michael found weird, her eyes. They were an beautiful amber that seemed to drift off to nothing. She seemed to look into his soul with those eyes.

Her brother was almost like her but he was actually really tall but not as tall as Michael. He had spiked brown hair and his eyes were the same as his sister. He wore a white flannel shirt and a green jacket and dark forest green pants with white shoes. He wore a strange thing on his forehead; they were a pair of blue and orange goggles.

"Hi there!" came the soft but hyper voice of the young girl.

He didn't say nothing but give her a simple smile.

"Your new here aren't you?"

He just shook his head and looked on. While the girl extended he took it with a strange look.

"Kari." stated the young girl.

"Michael."

She looked closer at him but as she did he backed his head away giving here a confused glare.

"I love your eyes! Are those contacts? They are so beautiful!" laughed Kari.

"No there mine and thank you, not a lot of people give me that."

She laughed and looked back at her brother. Who was looking at him with a small smile he extended his hand but gave him a classic pump handle shake.

"Tai and this is my little sister." came the calm simple voice of the boy.

"So are you from around her Michael?" asked Kari with the same gaze he had been given at the beginning of the conversation.

"No I'm American but I moved her to Japan about 6 years ago."

The two shook their heads and kept on talking. The 3 talked about him and the school and gave them simple yes and no answers but he was actually joyful because he had 2 new friends. Maybe this wasn't going to be a bad year after all.

Along the way the bus stopped to pick up one last person; a short kid with messy red hair and a long cheek bones. He wore an orange button up shirt with a white one underneath, long saggy green pants and little green shoes. One his back was a big green back pack and around his shoulder was a black carrying case for a laptop.

"Izzy my man how you been?" asked Tai as the short kid walked up.

The boy known as Izzy sat next to Tai with a big smile on his face.

"Not bad, just been working on my pc and waiting for something to happen, who's this guy here?" asked the short kid with a more settle mature voice then Tai's.

"This is Michael; this is his first day at the school." Tai answered quickly with his hands behind his back.

Izzy gave Michael a quick and similar hand shake and looked on.

"Is that a new dell platinum 200 pc with alien software and a 15 inch screen?" was what Michael had to say next.

"So I see you know your computers. You and me are going to be good friends with technology!" laughed the boy.

Tai slapped his head and groaned. "No more geek talk, all we need around his is Wiz Izz here and now we got another one!"

Michael just shook his head and let out a soft laugh. The bus was coming close to the school, he didn't read the name on it he didn't want to but he saw all the kids out front, some of the hot teenage girls and some cool boys. He always saw the same thing around and around but some how the 3 new friends he had meet started to pull him towards a similar group of kids.

There were 4 of them two boys and two girls, both of the boys were blonde headed but one was a lot shorter then the other. The taller one wore a green jacket and a white dress shirt with green denim pants and white Jordan's with green laces along with his sky blue eyes he looked cool. The shorter one had the same eyes; most likely these two were brothers. Along with the shorter one was a blue and black beanie he wore over his head and black t-shirt with a simple blue blazer over it and black dress pants with blue And1's. He was about the same age as Kari.

The two girls were defiantly not sisters. One of them was by the look of it rich and spoiled, but she had long amber hair that curled down to her mid back and she wore a pink diamond necklace around her neck. She had a peach colored skin almost as soft as velvet and beautiful amber eyes. She wore a pink tank top that looked like some kind of expensive fur. And a short pink skirt that ended at her thighs. She had on some very expensive brand of high heels that Michael had no idea what kind they were. The other girl was absolutely gorgeous; she was tall and slender with a light red hair that ended at her neck. Her eyes were big and amber just like the other girl and her cheeks were soft and her lips were hazel. She was absolutely heart pounding to Michael. Around her body was a yellow turtle neck and long blue jeans with simple white sneakers on her feet.

As soon as the group meet up Kari ran to the younger boy's arms and gave him a huge hug. They were seriously in love.

"Michael, this is Matt one of my best friends, his little brother TK who is my sisters boyfriend, Mimi, and Sora." Tai calmly said.

The name rolled off anyone's tongue, SORA.

"The names Michael, nice to meet you." He said to the group.

"You don't mind if he hangs out with us right guys? He's new here this is his first day." Kari gave the group a big eyed look with the words _Do it for me, the cute one_ written on her face.

They all nodded.

"Hey don't you live across the Osaka apartment complex on Savi St.?" asked Sora with here teenage voice that sounded like angels.

"Yeah do you live there?" he answered.

She nodded and gave him a big smile.

"Hey guys I don't mean to be rude but I have to go get my schedule from the main office, can anyone take me there?" asked Michael.

Tai laughed and Sora took his hand and for a second he felt like bells were ringing in his ears and butterflies were dancing to the beat in his stomach, the two of them dragged Michael across the ground and around a corner into a giant building like the office and great hall. He followed with no choice and after about 3 minutes he reached the main office which was on the 4th floor of an elevator less building. He walked in and signed his name on the paper.

It took maybe 5 minutes for a yellow paper to enter his hands. But as soon as he had it Tai snatched it out of his hands.

"Looks like you, I, Matt, and Izzy have 3 classes together, you have 3 with Sora and Mimi, and then you also have the mixed gym class with all of us. Man is you lucky!" Tai giggled.

Michael gave an inner sigh of relief, 3 classes with Sora. But as he thought about it a finger kept tapping at his side. Finally he looked around with an annoyed look on his face to only have a pair of red and white sweat pants and running shorts with two right size silver grey shirts thrown in his face. The school P.E. uniform, he hated P.E. so very much in every school he went to was the same thing.

"Hey Michael, you want to come with me? We have English 1st period and we might be late!" yelled Tai as he was once again dragged by his collar out of the room. As he left Sora gave him a smiley face and a peace sign as he left. He could barely see it but it was there, a blush. He had made Sora blush! That was awesome!

As they slowed down Tai and Michael took a look around, it was such a big school with long hallways and alley's to all sort of different rooms, it was like a miniature Venice.

"So Mike my buddy, what do you think of the place?" Tai chuckled as the two of them turned a corner.

"It's nice; at least I have made some new friends." Sighed the boy as he was thinking about all the other schools he had been an outcast from.

"I can tell Sora has an eye for you." The goggle kid laughed as he gave Michael an expression of a teenage school girl.

Michael felt a large rock fall in his chest and those butter flies were now dancing to the beat of hard rock and he felt all mushy inside.

Tai just sat there with his teeth glaring out from the humongous smile he had, "I knew it! I knew you liked her! First I thought it was Mimi but now … man!"

Michael just gave him a friend sock on the arm and kept walking.

"Hey Tai you got a girlfriend?" Mike asked with a suspicious eye.

Tai shook his head 'no' and looked at Michael, who gave him the same reply.

"I used to have one." Michael said with a frown.

"She dumped you? That's harsh man."

"No…she… she… died." Was all that came out of him, he felt the old memories flood back into his mind and felt tears forming.

Tai just gave him a shocked look with a hint of sadness, already Michael had gave him a secret that he didn't want people to actually know about. But as they turned the corner they heard the warning bell and Michael just ran after Tai. The room was right ahead and a weird teacher was standing in front. She was short but very cute. She wore a dark blue skirt and a light blue top and had long ocean blue hair that flowed down to her back. Even her eyes were coral blue. But she had an accent that gave her Southern Hospitalities.

"Well child I thought you were going to be late! But you made it again and you brought a long a friend?" came her voice.

"Yes Ms. Rena his name is Michael." Tai gave her a sweat drop look as she gave him a very uncanny eye. (I know what you are thinking 'Hey he's mixing season 1 kids with season 4 bad guys!' but in this story Renamon is bad she's a teacher and I felt like adding her, she's one of my favorite villas of the 4th season.)

"Ok Tai just get a seat with the others and I will deal with this one here." exclaimed the southern belle.

She gave Michael a little curtsy but caught off guard he gave her a sloppy bow. She shook his hand and began reading his card.

"How many schools have you been to Michael?" she asked.

"14 but not because I'm bad or anything because of a personal problem that I really don like sharing."

Ms. Rena gave a curious look and smiled again. She didn't seem to mind his personal beliefs.

"Well I'm Ms. Rena as you heard Tai. And as you can tell I'm southern so I hope you have southern hospitalities? That means no coats of jackets, of hats, or whatever."

He felt a time bomb ticking in his heart, the scars on his arm would be seen by someone and they will ask questions that Michael really didn't want to go back to, the past that still haunted them and fell in every nightmare he ever had. So to hide them he entered the room and found a seat up in the corner wear he could just take off his coat and lean his arm against the wall. No one will ask anything.

But as he did so Ms. Rena made him come down and introduce himself, he just gave a simple hi and walked towards the wall. This was going to be hard to do for the rest of the year. Maybe he can do as secretly as Michael Jackson but without getting caught. But he just sat though the class and as the bell rang he slipped on his jacket and meet up with Tai, Matt, and Izzy who were leaving quickly.

"What's the next class you guys?"

They all turned around and gave him one word.

"P.E"

_**So I hope you guys will like the story because I still have it dancing around in my head, even though it is my first Digimon story it might work. But in the next chapter is all about P.E, some of Michael's horrible past, and building a relationship.**_

_**Shady Mike**_


	2. Gym Class Hero

_Thank you for the reviews. Even though I am kind of pissed at the guy who flamed me. I appreciate you for using your first amendment but please if you are going to complain let it be about something I did in the chapter not what's going to happen. Your personal views are fine but I like the pairings I have and if you don't like it then you don't have to read._

**Chapter 2: Gym Class Hero**

Michael was almost limping to the P.E building when he kept thinking about all that was going on. The building was very large and held about 3 different main rooms and two changing areas. On the outside was a nice grass field for the mile runs and to the sides were large metal bleachers. He had followed Matt and Tai all the way to the right side of the building which had in large black letters '**BOYS LOCKERS' **at the top of it. Michael made a silent gulp and walked in, the room smelt of dry must and lingering cologne odors in the air. You could actually fell the wet sticky air on your head as you entered and it made most people want to vomit.

"What's your locker number Mike?" asked Izzy as he followed the guys in.

"Its 079."

Izzy pointed down the alley way and Michael realized that it was him, Izzy, Tai, and T.K on that row. This was bad but it could be worse. Michael opened up the papers and found the locker combination; he put it in and unhinged the small metal door. He stripped off his pants first, no problem with any scars there, so he slipped on the short red elastic pants given to him and threw his pants, jacket, and back pack into it. Then he slowly lifted up his shirt and prayed silently when he finally had it removed. Compared to everyone else he was the most physically built. He had a nice chiseled look to him and his 6-pack was visible from across the room, Izzy was a scrawny guy, T.K had no real body fat and looked like he had some muscle, Matt had nice arms but his abs were basically flat and Tai well he had good everything except his chest was sort of chubby. But the only thing that made himself different from him were the three long dark brown scars grazing down his abdomen the two lines on his arm and the very brutalized lines on his back. Maybe they weren't that noticeable. But Tai was the one who saw them first.

"Dude what's with the scraps? You get into a fight some time ago?"

Michael sighed and just nodded, yeah it was a fight alright a fight with the devil; but he couldn't think about it again not after all the trouble of keeping it down for these 2 years. Before Michael could do anything else a large man entered the room. He wore a red T-shirt with white sleeves and a long silver whistle hung from his chest and his face was wide and sort of slung together to look like a bulldog. He had no hair on his head except on his chin was a small white beard almost no existent in the sunlight. He wore a baseball cap on his skull.

"Alright ladies, lets get a move on! You got 2 minutes then your late!" yelled the bull dog faced man.

"Yes sir Mr. Hatomishi sir!" yelled the boys at one time.

"Fat old bulldog bastard." Mumbled Tai under his breath as he slipped on his school t-shirt.

"I heard that Tai!"

Tai looked up like he was an accused child and sighed. Michael had to laugh this school was weird, very weird, but the people were at least fun to hang out with. But the new kid just sighed and closed his locker and turned to face a frustrated Izzy who couldn't close his locker door.

"Hold it down for a second." Michael stated as he watched Izzy close the door and with a heavy grunt smashed the full weight of his power on the middle.

When Izzy lifted his hands the door stayed close.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

The 5 boys walked out of the smelly locker rooms and into the main gym. It was a huge building with peach colored walls and a long hard wood floor. On the wall was a large red dragon with golden wings; probably the schools mascot. But as he entered the room he saw all the cute high school girls in mini shorts and tight shirts. It was a sea of hot girls and Michael couldn't help but stare. Then he turned his head and saw Sora standing on the wall. She was gorgeous, her amber red amber hair slowly swaying in the wind from the air conditioning and he clothes made her look like a goddess, a lush's goddess with velvet skin. Michael almost fell head over heels. Then again he always was when he saw Sora and saw a smile on her face. And he had only known her for 2 hours.

"Hey Michael, looks like the clothes you wear aren't all for show." She stated as he leaned up against the wall next to her.

"What do you mean?" he responded with a confused look upon his face.

Sora just let out a little laugh and shook her head. He felt the blush come to his cheeks and embarrassment set in his gut like a heavy rock.

"Ok boys and girls, sense today is a brand new day I want to make a few new changes. We will not be doing the normal criteria for P.E like we usually do and won't be doing it for a few weeks. No today sense we are having a shortage in students coming into the new sports we have bought for the school. Every one of you will be training in a specific sport of your choice and hopefully you will join the team." said Hatomishi.

Izzy raised his hand with a little doubt," What kind of sports Mr. Hatomishi?"

"Good question you little runt. The sports will be as followed. Baseball, football, and basket ball are all full so if you're not already on one of those three teams then your choices are: track, soccer, tennis, boxing, or swimming. Now have any of you been involved in any of those 5 sports?"

Michael stupidly raised his hand. Yes he had been in one of those sports but that was a long time ago, he didn't really like remembering.

"Yes new kid, what sport?"

"Boxing."

"Really, were you just in it for practice or did you go into any tournaments?"

"2 time county champion, 1 time city wide champion, and runner up state champ."

Mr. Hatomishi looked at him in disbelief. He didn't believe him, no one ever did, but it was the truth, he had to medals and the small trophy for the state. It was fun while it had lasted, and when he thought about being in the ring again a small smile came to his face. It was one of the happiest times of his life when he was in the ring.

"Jr. League?"

"No only the state tournament I was in the minor league. But everything else I was at the normal."

"Come up here boy."

Michael made a soft and walked up to him. He saw the stare of the eyes, everyone starred, especially at the scar. But it for once wasn't about that it was acknowledgment for his actions.

"Listen boy are you bull shitting me? Because I don't take kindly to BS makers, just ask anyone around here." whispered Hatomishi as he put his arm around the young teen.

Michael shook his head no.

"Then show me what you got."

"What do you mean? What do you want me to hit?" asked Michael as he looked around, all there was in the building was a small blue mat.

"I want you to hit me, were going to have ourselves a little match."

Michael gave him a look of pure astonishment, these people were insane.

"Well are you going to look at me like I'm stupid or are you going to wrap up?" Hatomishi was serious, but Michael was doubtful.

Hatomishi lead him into a back room, and there were weights all around the place. To the far end of the room was a long red punching bag and there was a small ring in the middle of it all. It looked brand new for a room this old. It smelt of sweat and cheap air freshener. But before Michael could check the ring ropes Hatomishi pulled out two pairs of gloves, one red and the other black and tape. Dirty nasty tape but it was tape.

"What's wrong, do you need someone to do it for you? If you want one of your buddies to come and hold your hand up there then I will let you have a friend as your ring man!" laughed the bull dog faced man as he pulled out protecting masks.

"No cups?"

"No you feather duster I think were both man enough not to touch each others lower areas!" laughed Hatomishi again.

Michael shook his head as he saw the kids pile into the door way. Hatomishi was an idiot he just wanted to waste some time. And Michael didn't like to waste too much of his time in the ring. The longer you keep an opponent up the more dangerous and careful he becomes of your steps. So Michael slowly wrapped the tape around his fist just like he used to in the old days. It was nice to fell the white tight substance around him again. He strapped up his gloves and fit his protector on nice and tight. It was just like the old days. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Michael, Hatomishi is an idiot, he just likes showing off that he's better then us, so don't go easy on him." whispered Sora into his ear.

Michael gave a little wink and felt the red coming again to his cheeks. He was such an easy blusher. But he quickly slipped between the ropes and looked on at the large crowd formed around the ring. Tai, Izzy, and Sora were the closest to him on the side and Matt, TK, Kari, and Mimi were just behind him. He had some support. But Hatomishi looked like a fool a great big one. He wore his gloves too loosely and his face guard was crooked. He didn't know the first thing about boxing. He needed a brace in his mouth to protect his teeth but Michael just shrugged it off, this dummy wasn't going to lay one good punch on him.

Some goofy looking kid in the back made the sound of a bell and Hatomishi came out of his corner hands down and face out right. He expected Michael to just do the same but the ex pro knew better. He put up his guard and bounced out. He was a little slower then he used to be, but everyone slows down with age. Hatomishi made a big bear swing to the side of his head with a left but Michael made a little laugh and ducked under it; and watched as another left came this time as a wobbly hook. But with a simple push of his hand he blocked it. The old man was pathetic; there was almost no power behind the throws, so Michael just started having fun with the old bull dog, pushing back his lousy throws. Until he let out a straight left hitting the man in the shoulder. It wasn't much but he knew the bull dog felt it. A small cheer erupted from the crowd as he hit him again this time in the other shoulder. Since Hatomishi never put up his block then it was easy to plant one on him. Two more lefts to the chest and Hatomishi almost stumbled back. Michael grew tired of letting this on and slammed his right hand square into Hatomishi's stomach. He heard the old man gasp and groan and Michael shot up his left hand and slammed a big uppercut on the bull dog's chin. He fell back flat on his ass and sighed in pain. Michael didn't really give it his all but he shrugged his shoulder and turned to face the crowd. All of the class was clapping, and Sora, Tai, and Izzy had big happy smiles on there faces.

"Well Mr. Hatomishi looks like this class is over!" laughed Michael as he stepped towards the ring post.

Hatomishi rose up in shock and anger. His face was practically glowing red with anger. The bull dog charged at Michael with his fasts cocked. But as he took a swing the younger teen bobbed and weaved. When the teacher had fully extended his hand out Michael swung a large right planting a square punch directly on Hatomishi's nose. This time the teacher flew back wards onto the mat and clapped his hands over his face.

"Correction, now it's over." Michael stated as he did a little hop over the ropes.

On the outside of the ring he was met with claps and laughter. Tai pretended to be an announcer and lifted Michael's right hand high up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is unanimous by 1st round technical knock out the winner of this match and heavy weight champion of the school Michael!"

Everyone extended laughs and began to leave the room. Sora wrapped her arms around the new kid and gave him a humongous hug.

"You were amazing!" she laughed as he walked out of the room with her still clenched around him.

Michael felt wobbly on his legs as he felt Sora's soft body up against his.

"Thanks, I guess I'll dedicate that win towards you then."

Sora let out a soft laugh and walked on. Michael felt for the first time in a long while proud. He had beat up an elderly man but he was proud all the same. He was still confused onto why he had to do all that but if Sora liked it then he didn't have a problem with it.

As he walked back into the locker room he noticed that everyone was going into the shower area, he didn't like the fact that he had to take a public shower but at least the stalls had doors latched to them. He still felt a little awkward of showing all his friends the scars on his back.

As he let the warm water run along his hot and sweaty skin Michael let out of gasp of relaxation. He thought about what he was going to do next but before he could really go into detail he heard Tai and Matt talking in separate stalls.

"Man he was awesome, I wonder if I should join the team? If he is going to be on it we will win no doubt about it!" came Tai's voice.

"Yeah but did you see those scars? I wonder what he also did in the past." came Matt's.

Michael sighed again but this time in depression, it was almost 2 years ago he lost it all and he still felt it every day.

"You know I can still here you!" Michael yelled not letting his friends here the sadness in his voice.

"We know!" they yelled back in unison.

Oh yeah he did a lot more in his past, more then they would know.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. But next time I will tell you all about Michael's sad bloody past and a little more class time is in order. Also, is there a trouble brewing inside this small new school already?**


End file.
